404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroinism
"Heroinism" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his seventh studio album, Steelhead. It is the opening track to the album. Lyrics Go! Do you remember when you walked away and fucked some other dude? I was so ready to leave and just forget about you But you never really struck me as a girl I'd want to lose And I'm happy that we worked it out before they even knew Did we talk about the fundamentals? I cannot recall Would it have been any different if we had a protocol To rely on when we fell out of our longing for each other? I don't know but we've made it this far into summer I admit that it's a bummer that we had some falling-outs But nobody is perfect, never had to bail you out I miss the innocence and the granduer of it all But you still make me feel like I'm fifty feet tall I can't look anywhere else, I don't have another chance There is nowhere I can go to replicate this romance You're an opposite to everything I think that I am And I never could've found a better partner, goddamn But it's lookin' like you're ready to explore some other options And I'm worried that you're feeling like it's getting exhausting Everything could be like we're living in fame If you would be my hero babe Yeah! You could be my hero babe! I'm tied to the railroad tracks, been lying here all day I'm trapped in a crashing plane, I'm slowly going insane I'm locked in a piranha tank and you could be my hero babe! Consequentially, eventually You took yourself away from me I missed everything I wanted to see You are not who I want you to be But you know inside your heart you still want me to take your hand Take you all around to Costa Rica, France, and Japan I'd love to meet you again now that you're gone Even though I'd be remissed to say I wasn't the reason I didn't let you come back around when you fucked up Well, the first time I did, but the second really sucked I'm sure he felt great, but you were cryin' all the time You felt the remorse, you paid for your crime I can't look anywhere else, I don't have another chance There is nowhere I can go to replicate that romance You're an opposite to everything I thought that I was And I never could've found a better partner to love Yeah, I knew that you were ready to explore some other options I know that you felt it was getting exhausting But everything could be like we're living in fame If you would be my hero babe Yeah! You could be my hero babe! I'm tied to the railroad tracks, been lying here all day I'm trapped in a crashing plane, I'm slowly going insane I'm locked in a piranha tank and you could be my hero babe! Category:Songs Category:Opening tracks